Love Triangle
by DrAthena
Summary: This story takes place during year 6 of Hogwarts. The story is centered around Ron, Harry and Hermione. Hermione is dating Ron but is attracted to Harry as well. I'm not sure where the story will go but I hope you enjoy. P.S. Hogwarts doesn't follow the traditional Hogwarts curriculum like in the books/movies. The characters are the same but the flow of Hogwarts is different.
1. Behind Closed Doors

Title: Love Triangle

Author: DrAthena

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One: Behind Closed Doors

It was starting to get cold outside as Christmas break approached, in the coming weeks, for the anticipating Hogwarts students. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter were studying in the library in hopes to fully prepare themselves for the upcoming potion's test for Professor Snape's class. You would think after being at Hogwarts for 6 years Ron and Harry would know better than to slack off and postpone studying until the very last minute. Both young wizards were powerful but awful students. What started out to be a simple study group, turned into a tutoring session with Harry and Ron quickly trying to catch up on loads of material.

"Potions are such a waste of time!" Blurted Ron as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, "You and I both know that is not true! Just because you're an awful student doesn't mean potions is terrible."

"Easy for you to say. You're practically a potions master." Said Ron with a sigh. "I'm tired and hungry I'm going to call it a night. Goodnight Harry."

"Good night Ron." Harry said briefly looking up from his notes.

"Good night Hermione." Ron said followed by a tender kiss on her cheek.

"Good Night Ron." Hermione replied trying to hold back from blushing.

Ron departed leaving the library briskly excited to finally get some sleep. Studying always seemed to suck a lot of energy out of him.

"Harry…" Hermione said timidly.

Harry oblivious to the outside didn't even look up from his notes.

"Harry!" Hermione said loudly which was immediately followed by a shushing noise.

"What Hermione, I'm not like you I actually have to study." Replied Harry somewhat annoyed. Harry returned to his studies without even allowing Hermione to reply. Part of Hermione was upset. Oh, she hated being brushed off and ignored but she couldn't help but stare at Harry for a couple of minutes. Although she was dating Ron she couldn't help herself from being attracted to would often ask herself why she was so attracted to him. Was it his celebrity status? No. Was it is kindness? Maybe. Was it his strength? Maybe. Harry was always so sweet and strong. Although he had a knack for finding trouble it was a good trouble. Without Harry, Hermione wouldn't have had the experience she has had at Hogwarts.

"Maybe we can find some more helpful books Harry. Will you help me find some?" Hermione said bringing Harry out of his studying trance.

"Sure." Harry cheerfully replied. "Sorry about the attitude earlier, I just want to do well on the test. Ron may not care but I do."

"It's okay Harry, I know you want to do well and that's what I-"Hermione caught herself before she spoke any further. Shocked she could not believe she was going to speak of her love for Harry Potter. "Why am I thinking about him in this way? I'm Ron's girl. I love Ron and I'm happy with him." Hermione mumbled to herself.

"You okay Hermione" Harry said with a smile. "You were talking then stopped all of a sudden."

"Yes of course!" Hermione said quickly. "Just going over a quick potion formula in my head." She lied. Because of the private courses Harry took with Snape in his 5th year Harry knew when people were lying. He knew Hermione was lying but didn't want to press it further. He simply smiled at her and continued looking through the shelves of the vast library.

After a few minutes of walking through the shelves the two young wizards found themselves deep in the library with no students around. Hermione, naturally had an armful of books, and Harry had one book titled "Becoming the Best Quidditch Player". Harry was always trying to get better. All while trying to get yet another book off the shelf Hermione dropped all the books in her arm. Harry walked over to her to help and found her bent over picking up the books. He could help but to see her cute black laced underwear and could feel his hands getting clammy. He stood behind her looking at her nicely shaped bottom and couldn't help but feel warm. Not to mention his pants tightening.

"Thanks for the help Harry." Hermione said as she quickly stood up holding all the books.

"S-s-s-sorry Hermione." Harry stammered out. It had been a while since he had been aroused so getting a peek of Hermione's underwear had him weak at the knees. He quickly shook the thought of her in nothing but lingerie out of his head. She was dating Ron and he silently cursed himself for thinking such thoughts.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked quizzically as she was now facing Harry. "Yes of course. Why do you ask?" Harry responded regaining composure. "Well you seem to have a situation going on." Hermione said glancing at is very apparent bulge in his pants.

"Nooooo." Harry groaned while his face went beet red from embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I saw your underwear when you were bent over and I like lace on a woman and I got a little…excited." Harry didn't dare look at her and he shut his eyes expecting a slap or a long stern lecture. To his surprise the response was a tender kiss on his lips. Hermione withdrew with embarrassment since Harry didn't respond to the kiss.

"W-w-what are you doing." Harry stuttered feeling his pants getting tighter.

"I don't know it just felt right." Hermione replied timidly. "Don't tell Ron."

"I would never tell Ron." Harry replied grabbing Hermione and bringing her close and pressing his lips to hers.

She responded with pressing hers to his and the two stayed locked exploring each other's mouths for 5 minutes. "We should continue this somewhere else." Harry stated pulling away from Hermione. "Indeed." Hermione said while blushing. After grabbing their things and leaving the library the both headed to the Room of Requirements. Once entering, it was designed just like a wooden cabin with rustic furniture and a roaring warm fire. Harry picked up Hermione, in which she wrapped her legs around his waist, and walked her into the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and placed his hand under her blouse. He was still tightening in his pants until he couldn't take it. He had wanted to go slow but the urge was too great. He picked up the pace and undressed Hermione quickly. Hermione was taken back but she didn't resist. Harry quickly undressed and climbed in between her thighs teasing her sensitive area with his extended member.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry said pulling away not wanting to force Hermione into anything.

"Yes Harry. I've dreamed of this moment for so long. I want nothing more than to be with you right now." Said Hermione.

Now that he had confirmation he gently slid into Hermione as far as he could and smiled when he saw the pleasure spread across her face. Starting slow he thrust his hips, increasing with speed. She felt so good, Harry thought to himself. He had fantasized about her since 3rd year but Ron got to her first. He was a hero and could face the dark lord but he couldn't bring himself to ask Hermione out. None of that mattered now because in this moment the two young wizards had all that they wanted. When both had climaxed at the same time they cuddled one another until both fell asleep for the rest of the night.

This is my first every fanfic. I hope you like it. Sorry it is long I like to write with details lol I plan on writing more and it may includ adding a scene between Malfoy and Hermoine and then her trying to keep the secret of a possible child may not be Ron's from Ron. Who knows I still have something to do lol let me know of your ideas and any comments.


	2. No Spell Can Fix This

Title: Love Triangle

Author: DrAthena

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two: No Spell Can Fix This**

"Oh man what time is it?" Hermione said with a yawn opening her eyes to sunlight coming from a window.

She quickly rubbed her eyes and sat up looking around.

"This isn't the girl's quarters. Where the hell am I?" She said very confused.

Looking around the room she noticed that instead of it being the girls Gryffindor quarters it was a nicely laid out cabin with a roaring fire. The cabin had a little kitchenette area all equipped with rustic wooden drawers and cabinets. It was warm and she liked it. It was a place that she could really find herself living once she finished her schooling at Hogwarts. After examining the room she notices that she is nude and her clothes are scattered around the room along with a set of male clothes. Suddenly she is gripped with flashbacks of the events that unfolded the night before. Her mind is teaming with visuals of the hot, passionate sex she had with her best friend Harry Potter. She couldn't help but smile. The night was perfect. Her favorite part was after the sex. It wasn't just about sex, in which he got up and left to his own room like Ron did. He had stayed and they cuddled with each other all night. After a brief moment of reminiscing she glances over at a still sleeping Harry. He was so peaceful when he slept. She wondered what he was dreaming. Not even thinking of the fact that she has in a relationship with Ron and the fact that she had an upcoming Potion's test, she proceeded to getting up and getting dressed and checking the fridge to see if there was food in it. To her surprise the fridge was fully stocked.

"I'll make a grand breakfast for the both of us." Hermione said smiling to herself.

Harry was awoken by the smell of sausage, toast, eggs, and coffee being made. It smelled so good he had no choice but to get up and grab a bite. Upon opening his eyes he looked around in shock. Last night wasn't a vivid dream after all. It actually happened.

"Hermione?" Harry called out hoping she wasn't the one in the kitchen.

"I'm in the kitchen making breakfast Harry." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Noooooo no no no no no no no." Harry said to himself putting his head in his hands. "Ron's going to kill me."

"Breakfast is ready!" Hermione called.

"I have to get out of here. How is she so calm? She cheated on Ron, I betrayed my best friend and she's making bloody breakfast." Harry said to himself while quickly getting dressed.

"Harry I w-" Hermione started but was briefly cut off by watching Harry run out of the room.

She immediately turned off the stove and left the Room of Requirements heartbroken. While headed to the living quarters to freshen up she ran into Ron.

"Hey love!" Ron said to her kissing her on her cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed tears in her eyes.

"It's nothing. Leave me alone Ronald!" She blurted out.

"No you're not getting way that easy. What's going on? You never say my full first name unless something's wrong." Ron said starting to get worried.

"I'm just worried about the Potion's test. I didn't study as hard as I wanted to and I think I might not pass." She lied.

"Love, don't you worry you are the most beautiful and smartest witch here. I know you'll pass" Ron said with a smile look deep in her brown eyes.

"Thanks." She said faking a smile. "I really need that. I can't stay long I must get something from my trunk." Hermione immediately departed unable to fake a smile any longer.

"Okay love, see you in Potion's!" Ron called and continued to go to breakfast.

After breakfast Ron hurries to Potion's because he is dangerously close to being late and Snape is quick to deduct points from Gryffindor.

"Barely made it Mr. Weasley. Maybe next time you will come more prepared. 5 points from Gryffindor." Snape said without looking up as he passed out the tests.

"Bloody hell I wasn't even late, I still have a minute to spare!" Ron spat out.

"Make it 10 points. Speak again and it will be 50." Snape said in his usual monotonous voice.

"Sit down you idiot." Harry said pulling Ron into his seat next to him.

"Have you seen Hermione? She usually is on time." Ron asked looking around.

"No not at all." Harry said blatantly. Hermione was the last thing he wanted to think about. Even though he betrayed his best friend he wanted to see her again. He wanted to be with her again. He craved her touch and her voice. She made him feel alive. She didn't care that he was The-Boy-Who-Lived like other girls at the school. She liked him for him. She loved him and he knew. While they were cuddling he woke up to watch her sleep and hold her close and she mumbled "I love you Harry Potter" in her sleep. He said it back and kissed her forehead before drifting back into his blissful dreams.

"Mr. Potter if you are going to sit there and daydream during the whole test I can take your exam now and just give you the F." Snape said starring at Harry.

"Sorry Professor Snape." Harry said starting his test.

Both Ron and Harry finished there exams at the same time and decided to relax in the common room.

"Still no sign of Hermione. It's not like her to miss a test. Something bad must have happened." Ron said with a worried look.

"I'm sure she's fine Ron. Hermione is strong and always has a reason for what she does. I'm sure she will still take the exam." Harry said not looking at Ron with fear that he would know something was up.

"I know she's probably okay but I still worry. I love her you know." Ron said with a warm smile. "When we're done with Hogwarts I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Marry you? Are you sure you're ready for that. I mean we are still teenagers." Harry said trying to hide his jealousy.

"How could she marry him? We had sex last night and she said she loved me. This can't happen." Harry thought to himself.

"Yeah I know, I just don't see myself with anyone else but her. She is the one for me." Ron said smiling even more.

"That's great Ron, I need to clear my head of that test I'm going to go for a walk." Harry lied and then left.

"Okay see you around." Said Ron.

Harry always went to the lake when he needed some time to think. The cold breeze that flowed off the water was a great way to unwind.

"Oh great here to tell me off." Hermione said

"I didn't know you came here to think." Harry said.

"I usually don't but I need to get out of the castle for a bit." She said sternly.

"I'm so-" Harry started

"Save it. You don't have to explain anything. I know what you're going to say." Hermione said trying to mask the lump in her throat and the sadness in her voice. "I'll just leave." She said proceeding to head back to the castle. Harry grabbed her and brought her close and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away for a bit and looked deep into her eyes before saying:

"I love you Hermione Granger and I will never hurt you again."

* * *

AAAAHHHHH the end of chapter two. Harry does love Hermione and what about the exam. She's definitely going to have to make that up. Hermione now is a player lol. She has her main dish, Ron, and her side entrée, Harry. I was thinking of continuing but I don't want to have epically long chapters so you'll just have to stay tuned for the next one. I'm going to try to write a chapter every 2-4 days based on time. I'm a college student and I tend to be quite busy mostly but I won't be too busy to take 30 mins to an hour to write another chapter. I'm not sure how long this will be but it definitely won't end anytime soon. Please review and comment. Your feedback is greatly appreciated


	3. Betrayed

Title: Love Triangle

Author: DrAthena

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Betrayed**

"H-H-H-Harry! What are you doing!?" Hermione said shocked from what just happened.

"I know you feel the same. We connect. I can't explain it but I'm drawn to you. I always have been, but I'm shy around girls." Harry said trying to sound confident when he was actually nervous.

"But I'm with Ron. If he found out about what happened we both would lose him." She said.

"I'm willing to take the risk." Harry said with a smile.

"Just give me some time to think this over." Hermione said walking away.

Harry decided to stay by the lake to relax and think things over. He also had to do some thinking about whether pursuing a relationship was worth the risk of losing his best friend.

"It is worth it." He said with a smile. "I love her. She's the one for me."

In the castle Hermione walks to the library not to study but to think. She had always found being surrounded by books calming and relaxing. After sitting for about an hour and pondering the pros and cons of a relationship with Harry she headed to the Owlery.

*THE NEXT DAY*

All three wizards were seated at the usual Gryffindor table for breakfast. Ron was usually stuffing his mouth with food, Hermione had her head in a book, and Harry was pushing his food around his plate.

"What's up with you Harry? Your face is more depressing than Crookshanks." Ron blurted smiling at Hermione. He always loved to make fun of her somewhat hideous cat.

"Nothing I've just had a lot on my mind." Harry quietly replied not looking up from his plate.

"Ahhh, I know the problem. You're in love and you don't know if she loves you back!" Ron said loudly causing the other students to look up and stare for a few seconds before returning to their meals.

"Shhhhhh! Be quiet Ron! Are you trying to make an announcement to the world!?" Harry replied bitterly.

"I don't see the problem, it's a good thing Harry. Love is a fun thing. Just look at me and Hermione. She first thought I was gross and ill-mannered but I captured her heart with my Weasley charm and now we've never been happier." Ron said smiling.

"You're still gross and ill-mannered." Hermione replied jokingly still glued to her book.

Harry felt a slight of pain in his chest. The joke Hermione just told made him feel that she didn't feel anything towards him and chose Ron. She seemed perfectly fine this morning like yesterday had never happened. It was if she simply forgot he poured his heart out to her and announced his love. How could she?

"Aye Harry who is the lucky gal? Is she hot? It better not be the Luna Lovegood, she's creepy." Ron said pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

"It's not important Ron, I want to settle things with her before I announce it. Can I have that much before you pry into my dating life?"

"Alright, alright, but don't hold out to long, I want to know who captured your heart." Ron said with a mouth full of food.

"Well I'll be going I have some things to get before class." Hermione stated getting up from the table. "Goodbye Harry, goodbye Ron." She said giving Harry a quick hug and Ron a kiss on the cheek.

There it was again the pain in his chest. Harry was baffled and confused. He made love to Hermione, kissed her, announced his love to her and she was acting like nothing had ever happened. He felt used and like a fool. Before Harry could think more Hedwig flew over him dropping a letter on his plate. With a swing of his wand the food that stuck to the envelope disappeared and he opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Meet me at the Room of Requirements tonight at 7._

_-Hermione Granger_

"Aye what does it read Harry?" Ron said shoveling bacon into his mouth.

"It's a letter from Snape; I must get going he wants to talk to me." Harry lied.

"He really has it out for you Harry." Ron said.

''Yeah he does but I'll see you later." Harry said quickly hurrying off to the lake to think some more.

The three students went about their day normally but Hermione noticed a change in Ron's mood. He went from the cheery red head from this morning to a quiet mysterious man that had hurt and sadness in his eyes.

After their final class, Harry hurried off to the sleeping quarters to drop off his books before going to the Room of Requirements, while Ron and Hermione went to the lake.

"Ron is everything okay? You seem quiet and you never come to the lake." Hermione said worried.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Ron said looking down. "There has been a lot of betrayal between us and I think we need to clear the air."

_"__Oh God he knows about Harry and I."_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Ron I-"Hermione started only to be cut off.

"No Hermione let me talk. Secrets have been created and I want us to have a no-secret relationship. I love you and I know you love me but something is different and I want it all out." Ron said still looking down.

"Ron p-" Hermione tried to talk but was cut off again.

"Please let me talk. There is another person and I think we can work past this if we really sit down and try and discuss everything on our hearts." He said now looking at Hermione trying to hold back tears.

"_Dear God! How did he find out? Someone must have seen us? But who?"_ Hermione still thinking to herself. Her chest was pounding and she was mortified. She realized the hurt that this was probably causing Ron and that she did love Ron and cared much about him. She started to curse herself for causing so much pain and seeing the hurt and tears in his eyes made it more real of the mistake that she had made. "Ron w-" She was cut off again.

"Hermione please. I'm trying to speak and clear up everything. I still love you and I still want to be with you, but….." He paused and looked at her. He looked deep in her eyes and for a moment was lost her deep soothing brown eyes. She was beautiful and he loved her with all his heart even with the pain that had been tugging at him. He took a deep breath, for the moment had come that would test their love and their bond to each other.

"I'm sorry to say but…I had sex with Luna Lovegood."

* * *

AHHHHHHHHH Ron cheated! I'm not sure why I added in Ron cheating but like I said I just write what comes to mind and a scandal was on my mind lol We'll see Hermione's reaction with the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and comments I read them all and they all motivate me to write more and each of you inspire me to write more and shape the story. If you don't like it still comment and review because I like those too. I hope you enjoy and stay tuned to the next chapter!


	4. The Triangle Adds One More Side

Title: Love Triangle

Author: DrAthena

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Triangle Adds One More Side**

_*SMACK*_

"YOU BASTARD!" Hermione screamed at Ron, smacking him hard in the face. Leaving behind a bright red hand print mark.

"Hermione I'm sorry, it didn't mean anything. I love you" Ron said apologetically.

"YOU LOVE ME!? YOU LOVE ME!? HOW CAN YOU LOVE ME AND CHEAT ON ME!?" Hermione said still screaming raising her hand to smack him again but Ron quickly grabbed her wrist.

"I said I'm sorry. I've felt bad ever since then. I love you and one day I want to marry you." Ron said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"FUCK OFF! DON'T TALK TO ME, I NEED TO THINK!" Hermione screamed running off back into the castle.

Ron sat down on the cold grass and put his head in his hands and wept.

Harry was waiting outside the Room of Requirements when Hermione rushed towards him, pulled hard on his robes and dragged him in to the room. As soon as the door closed all the way Hermione started ripping off his clothes and removing hers while aggressively kissing him on the lips. Harry enjoyed it greatly but he couldn't help but notice something was wrong.

"Hermione please let's talk first." Harry said pushing her off of him and pulling up his pants.

"Harry I want you, I want you right now. Don't you want me too?" Hermione said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Yes of course there is nothing I want more but we need to talk." Harry calmly said while looking in her eyes. He noticed that they were red and puffy as if she had been crying. "What's wrong? Have you been crying?" Harry said concerned, leading Hermione to a brown comfy couch in front of a roaring fireplace.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione replied trying to kiss him again.

"No Hermione we need to talk, this is serious." Harry said sternly pushing her away again.

"HE CHEATED ON ME! THAT BASTARD CHEATED ON ME! HOW COULD HE!? I thought he loved me." Hermione screamed but quieted down as the tears started to escape her eyes again.

"Hermione I don't mean to be rude but you cheated on Ron as well." Harry said looking down, realizing that he was in the middle of this.

"You don't think I know that!" Hermione sharply replied. "I know I cheated but I never thought he would. We love each other." She said trying to fight more tears.

"I love you too Harry." She quickly said noticing the hurt her previous statement caused him.

"This isn't a moment to talk about you and me. That conversation can wait for another day. Tonight we'll focus on you and how you are feeling. Are you okay?" Harry said trying to comfort her as much as he could. He was satisfied with knowing Hermione loved him as well.

"Yeah I guess I'm okay now. I just hurt and it came out of nowhere, you know. I never would have imagined that he would have cheated and with Luna Lovegood." Hermione scooting closer to Harry and leaning her head on his chest.

"Wait he cheated on you with Luna? Luna Lovegood!?" Harry said shockingly.

"Y-y-yeah I k-k-know, it's c-c-crazy." Hermione said starting to sob.

"Don't cry Hermione. I am here and will always be here for you." Harry said kissing the top of her head.

"You promise?" Hermione said now looking in his eyes.

"I promise." Harry said with a smile. He then wiped away her tears and gently kissed her on the lips. "I will never leave your side."

Harry then carried Hermione to the bedroom but not to make love but to cuddle and they embraced each other all night, falling asleep in each other's arms.

*ONE WEEK LATER*

During breakfast Harry and noticed that Ron wasn't there and he gazed around the room to see if he was sitting somewhere else.

"Why are you trying to find him?" Hermione said with her eyes glued to a book.

"Even though you two are going through a tough time he is still my best friend, and I'm worried about him I haven't seen him in a week." Harry said.

"I know I've been worried about him too, but he's probably with her." Hermione said bitterly.

"I doubt that, he loves you so much. I don't think he would go back to her. He's probably just giving you sometime to cool off and have some space." Harry said comfortingly. Even though Ron had classes with Harry and Hermione, Ron strictly talked to Harry and focused on the lesson as if Hermione wasn't there. Harry and Hermione decided it was best to keep their feelings towards each other out of the public light until the issue with Ron was settled. However Hermione was right Ron was with Luna.

"Do you see them hun?" Luna said looking off into the sky as she sat next to Ron at the lake. They both agreed to meet and talk things out.

"No I don't, I'm not as talented as you Luna." Ron said smiling. "_She is beautiful when she notices all the creatures of this world and her face lights up._" Ron thought to himself.

"So what are we going to do?" Luna said still looking at the sky.

"I don't know. You know I still love Hermione, but I care so much about you." Ron said looking down. "How could I let this happen? How could I get so caught up in this mess and hurting both you and Hermione.

"I'm okay Ron, and no matter what decision you make we are still friends." She said now looking at him with a smile.

"I love you Luna. You are so sweet and beautiful." Ron said mesmerized by her kind heart.

"No you don't Ron. You love Hermione; you're just attracted to me." Luna said still smiling.

"I may still love Hermione. But I do love you." Ron said leaning in and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. They then sat there in each other's arms talking about the many creatures that Luna had seen. There was nowhere Ron wanted to be, but a part of him was still guilty for hurting Hermione. He did love her after all. He was caught between two lovely ladies and the moment was drawing near for him to choose.

Hermione found herself in the same situation as Ron and knew that at some point she would have to choose between Harry and Ron. She loved them both dearly but had to pick one. Ron and Hermione made the decision that until they knew which one they wanted to choose they would try and talk things out and see where it goes but also try and keep their secret affairs hidden, since neither one could let their other lovers go.

* * *

AHHHHHHH I'm not sure why the story took such a turn but I write with whatever comes on my mind. I have no idea where the story will go but I'm love writing it and it helps me with my writing skills. I apologize for the delay in this chapter I have been really busy with school and everything. I am a senior chemistry major in college and I get very little time as we near the holidays. Please read and review I read them all and I appreciate them all even if you say you don't like the story. Love you all!


End file.
